


Destined

by tintatalk



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, cross-posted on asianfanfics, why is fluff and angst even a tag but nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintatalk/pseuds/tintatalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong gets transported to another dimension with a 5 day deadline to save the world. Unfortunately for him, he has no clue what must be done and the only thing he is prepared to do is seduce this dimension's Seunghyun. All in a day's work, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on asianfanfics under a different username! Decided to start posting my bb fanfics on ao3. 
> 
> Kinda based off the show Rick and Morty - the old man being Rick, of course. Hope you enjoy!

Jiyong’s sitting in his living room when the green portal appears.

He barely has time to take note of his own shock before a man tumbles out from the green swirling oval, hair messed and shirt dirtied. He’s about as old as Jiyong’s grandpa and he’s wearing what seems to be a white lab coat.

“Come on Jiyong, we don’t have any time.”

The man stares at him, pointing a weird remote controller at his face. Jiyong looks at him like he’s deranged, which is what he concludes he is.

“W-what. Who are you?” Jiyong manages to cough out in surprise, the portal closing up behind the strange man.

Said man shakes his head and sighs, waving the device in the air.

“Come on Jiyong, come on-” _burp_ “Come on!” He looks frustrated, his gangly arm swinging dangerously fast in the air. “We gotta go Jiyong. We gotta do it. We gotta go.”

“Go where? Who are you?” Jiyong questions again, fearing his safety. He’s had a few experiences with strange men in his house before but they were never this old nor this senile.

The man is grumbling under his breath saying things like, _the world’s dying,_ and _why don’t they ever just listen_ but Jiyong’s real attention is on his own phone. He slips his hand around his waist towards the back pocket of his jeans. Jiyong hasn’t had many experiences with weird old men, but the one thing he does know is that the police are always on the ready.

“Hey! What are you doing, Jiyong?” The man fumbles through his coat’s pockets and flicks out another device. He presses the button and suddenly Jiyong’s phone is levitating in mid air.

“W-w-what?!” Jiyong jumps back, staring at the object.

To be fair, he realises that the strange man materialised through a green portal only moments ago, but seeing him perform such a trick makes him nervous.

“I said we gotta go, Jiyong. No time to dilly daddle, we gotta go.” He takes out the device from before and presses the big red button in the middle.

Another green swirly oval appears in the middle of Jiyong’s room and suddenly the strange man walks up to Jiyong and grabs his wrist.

“Hey!” He exclaims in protest, feeling deeply unnerved that the man is touching him.

“We gotta go, Jiyong. We gotta do it. We gotta go.” The man is stronger than he looks and he pulls Jiyong towards the oval.

“But what-what, who are you? Why, where are we going?” The words fall from his lips as he tries to back away from the all-encompassing highlighter green shape.

“We’re going in the portal, Jiyong. We’re going. We gotta go. There’s no time, Jiyong. We gotta go.” The man continues to drag Jiyong towards the portal, the light of the swirling area casting rays of brightness on Jiyong’s face. “Alright, in you go, Jiyong.”

The man smiles at him and before Jiyong has any chance to respond to him, he’s pushed into the portal without another word.

 

The journey is over in less than a second and before he knows what’s going on, Jiyong is on his feet with the strange man next to him. They’re standing in what seems to be a housing apartment. Expensive décor lines the room and Jiyong finds himself staring at the pieces on the wall.

“Where are we…” Jiyong questions, his eyes gazing at the _expensive_ marble tiling. His attention is brought back to his companion who’s suddenly lounging on the _expensive_ leather couch looking entirely bored. “And who the heck are you?”

The man rolls his eyes, “It doesn’t matter who I am, Jiyong. All that matters is that you’re here. You’re here to fix things, Jiyong. You’re here.”

Jiyong’s eyebrows furrow as he waddles over to the kitchen and takes a seat on one of the _expensive_ kitchen stools.

“Fix what? What am I- who I-” Before Jiyong has more time to talk more nonsense, there’s a scuffle down the hallway. He hears a pitter-patter of footsteps and just as Jiyong is able to see who it is, the man moves from his spot on the couch and instantly freezes the intruder.

Or at least, that’s what it looks like he does.

Jiyong jumps in surprise, eyeing another strange device in the man’s hand. His eyes flicker back to the frozen figure and he gasps.

The figure on the floor is him. The frozen – well, not exactly frozen. More petrified, Harry Potter-style Jiyong would say – man on the floor looks exactly like Jiyong. There are a few differences when he notices tattoos lining the man’s neck and arms, but from everything else he can conclude, the person lying on the floor is him.

“Who is that!” Jiyong yelps, his body jumping back in surprise. Because it’s surprising seeing your twin laid petrified on the floor.

“It’s you, come on Jiyong help me lift his body. You’re not exactly the lightest you know, you thinking of working on that?” The man walks towards the other Jiyong and starts bending over to pick up his legs. “Come on, Jiyong. Time’s a ticking, we gotta go stuff him in the closet.”

“In the… what?!” Jiyong sputters out in surprise. “Why-what do you mean it’s me? And why are we stuffing him in the closet?!”

“It’s you from another dimension. Jesus Jiyong, haven’t you ever, ever, haven’t you heard of the many-worlds theory? Give me a break, we’re here to fix things Jiyong, so help me stuff him in a closet so we can go on our merry way.”

Jiyong’s mouth just closes in surprise and before he knows what he’s doing he’s moving towards the other Jiyong’s shoulder and picking him up.

“Oof. He is heavy.” Jiyong complains, wrapping his arm around the other’s armpit.

There’s something weird about carrying your doppelganger and it’s more than just the fact that you’re looking at a doppelganger.

“Yeah, see, I told you.” The man mutters, lifting one arm to open one of the closets in the house. Luckily, the closet is only filled with a bunch of expensive housecleaning agents.

“Why are we just leaving him here… Is he dead?” Jiyong manages to finally ask the question. Although, he’s even surprised himself that he had not thought of that question prior.

“Nah, he’s not. He’ll be fine once we leave this dimension, don’t worry.” The man shoves the other Jiyong’s head into a shelf and buries his body in the closet. He shuts the door and dusts his hands together.

“Alright, Jiyong. Time to get on with business.”

“What business? What are you doing. Who- who the fuck are you?” Jiyong asks defensively, feeling like a culprit in a murder sequence.

“Whoa, edgy. Besides Jiyong, it’s not who I am. It’s who we are. And we are here to save the world. Let’s get on with it, Jiyong. Come on.”

The man starts walking down the hallway towards the exit like he didn’t just stuff a doppelganger of Jiyong in a closet only moments before.

“But… what do you mean, save the world?” Jiyong quickly stumbles to catch the other in step.

“I mean, save the world. We’ve come to this dimension because there is something extremely off about it. Something we need to fix.”

“Which is…” Jiyong tries to ease the words out of the man.

“Which is something we need to fix,” The man nods his head. He suddenly turns to look at Jiyong, his eyes creasing. “We need to change you to look like this world’s Jiyong so no one gets suspicious.”

He grabs a phial from his pocket that is coloured bright orange, “Drink this.”

“What?!” Jiyong asks in shock. “I’m not going to drink that. What is it?”

He looks at the tiny phial and grimaces in disgust when he sees little creatures floating around inside of it.

“It’s going to turn you to look like the other Jiyong, Jiyong. Come on Jiyong, you gotta drink it.” He reaches out and shoves the liquid in Jiyong’s face.

“But I don’t wanna look like the other Jiyong…” He complains, his eyes staring down the miniscule creatures in the serum.

“You gotta Jiyong. You gotta save the world, Jiyong. You gotta drink it.”

Jiyong gingerly takes the phial from the other’s hand, wondering to hell and back why he’s going along with the stranger’s plans.

“I’m not going to look like this forever, right?” Jiyong asks, staring straight at the elder.

“Nah, it’s temporary,” The man says as Jiyong tips the phial down his throat, wincing at the taste. “Or at least, I think it’s temporary.”

“What?!” Jiyong exclaims a few seconds later when he regains semblance of normality. He blinks his eyes a few times, the world seeming a bit fuzzy. “Hey, why is my eyesight like this.”

“Oh… huh, guess this Jiyong can’t see like you can. Hold on, let me whip out some alien contacts for you.”

A few seconds pass before the man walks in front of Jiyong and grabs his chin.

“Hey! What are you—”

He opens Jiyong’s left eye with his thumb and pointer finger before he drops a clear tear-drop object in his eye. He proceeds to do the same with Jiyong’s right before telling him to blink a few times. Jiyong does what he’s told and once he looks back up at the man, everything is suddenly much more clear. Clearer than what he’s used to. He can even see the tiny hairs in the man’s face.

“Wow, my eyesight is so good.” He stares at the blemishes on the man’s face, his eyes counting each individual pore.

“Yeah, alien DNA. You’re top notch now, kid. Better thank me.”

Jiyong blinks at that, his eyebrows furrowing. “Thank you for what? Giving me better eyesight? Newsflash, I didn’t want to be sucked into whatever this is. This… other dimension… is that what you’re saying? Please.”

“Yes, this is another dimension and now that you finally look like this Jiyong, can we get on our way?” The man seems impatient as he looks down at his watch.

Jiyong frowns at him but then glances at his body to see if is any change. And holy cow, there is. A number of tattoos now line his arm, his previously unblemished skin now scattered with ink.

“O-okay. But where are we going? What are we doing? How do we save the world?” Jiyong questions, still staring at the black lines on his arm. What does _vita dolce_ even mean?

“You got so many questions, Jiyong. But I like that. I like that you have so many questions. Means you’re an inquisitive kid. Helps you learn stuff.” The man nods at him, seemingly happy with his questions. But unfortunately for Jiyong, he doesn’t answer any of them.

“Follow me, kid.” The man whips out his controller and suddenly another green swirly portal appears again.

Jiyong sighs loudly. Here he goes again.

 

And suddenly they’re in front of a big building.

“Here you go Jiyong, I gotta let you do this on your own now.” The man takes out a device and starts typing some numbers in it, “For some reason people think I’m creepy and they usually don’t like me walking around kids. Not that you’re a kid or anything, but I’m just saying.”

He gives Jiyong the numbered device.

“Here. This is for you. In exactly 5 days, I’ll come to pick you up. Make sure it’s all done by then.”

It’s Monday, exactly 5 days means he has until Saturday morning in this world.

“Done?!” Jiyong shakily grabs the device that seems to be a timer from the other’s hand. “What am I supposed to do?”

“You do what you’re supposed to do Jiyong. You’ll do it. I’ll come back in 5 days. You’re here to save the world Jiyong, the world. You gotta do it.”

“Gotta do what?!” Jiyong asks desperately, feeling confused as heck. He grips the device and waves at the man. “What am I supposed to do! How do I save the universe.”

The man waves back at him. “Goodbye Jiyong!”

Suddenly, he opens another portal and walks through it. Jiyong has half the mind to run through the portal behind him but before the thought even reaches the control system in his brain, the old man is gone.

He runs a hand through his hair, the urge to yell at the tip of his tongue.

What is he supposed to do _now_?

Jiyong takes a look back down at the object in his hand, fully recognising the timer for what it is. The time is ticking down, second by second, the numbers indicating that he has only a few seconds less than exactly 5 days to finish whatever he’s supposed to do. But that’s the thing, Jiyong groans as he runs a hand through his hair, the old man didn’t tell him anything. How’s he supposed to save the world then?!

Jiyong takes a few steps towards the building in front of him, stuffing the object in his pocket. The old man said that this was another dimension, and from all the science fiction he’s read over the years, there’s a chance that this dimension wasn’t exactly the same as his own.

He stares at the building in front of him, checking for any oddities. No flying people, no talking dogs. For now, everything seems normal. People are bustling around, hurrying off to do whatever people do like staring him down. Wait, what? Jiyong looks around and notices a number of people staring at him, the demographic young and female. And giggling.

Jiyong frowns before hurrying into the building. Was there something off about him? Did they notice he wasn’t from the same dimension or anything? How could they tell? Did he walk funny? Did they walk differently in this dimension? Two steps with one foot instead of alternating or some shit?!

“Oi- you coming on Sunday?”

Jiyong turns around at the slap on his back before staring at the man in front of him.

“K…ush?” Jiyong frowns.

Kush, or the Kush lookalike stares at him like he’s mad.

“Yeah, man.” Kush raises his eyebrows and nods at him. “Coming or not?”

“Um… sure,” Jiyong blinks slowly because Sunday isn’t within the 5 days he has to save the universe. Guess the other Jiyong has to take care of this Kush business.

Kush nods at him before walking off. He looks exactly the same as the Kush, Jiyong has back home. He couldn’t tell even the slightest bit of difference. Except for the fact that this Kush actually talks to him outside of work.

Work.

Jiyong scants a glance at his surroundings and hazards a guess that he is in the building in which he works. People are hurrying around beside him, all wearing clothes far more fashionable than anything Jiyong has previously worked with. Everyone looks so incredibly busy that Jiyong is at a loss as to what to do. Does the saving of the world require him to be at work? Why didn’t that god forsaken old man tell him what it is he had to save?

He walks towards a water feature in the middle of the hallways – a _water feature_ – and takes and a seat on the ledge. Where the heck is he supposed to go now? And what is he supposed to _do_? Should he just enjoy himself while he’s here and check out the differences in between worlds? But firstly, why should he even trust that old man?

“Boo!” The word is semi shouted next to his ear.

“Holy crap!” Jiyong exclaims, holding onto the water feature ledge with strong fingers. Damned if he fell into the water feature, he didn’t exactly want to bring even more attention to his out of place self.

As soon as he regains normality, he looks back to his new companion, heart still racing. “What the heck was that for, Seunghyun!”

Seunghyun blinks at him, turning his blonde head to the side. Jiyong vaguely notes how handsome the other looks with blonde hair.

“Why’d you call me Seunghyun, hyung?” He’s frowning.

Jiyong frowns back at him. “Because… that’s your name.”

He pauses for a second. Maybe that’s not the other’s name? Maybe in this other reality, Little Seunghyun wasn’t called Seunghyun?

Seunghyun- or not Seunghyun is shaking his head. “No, I know that but I mean. You haven’t called me Seunghyun since rookie days. I’ve always been Seungri to you.”

Jiyong nods slowly but inwardly frowns. Rookie days? What does that even mean? And why was he called Seungri?

“Ah…” Jiyong says after an awkward bout of silence. “Sorry, blast to the past. Got caught up in something for a few seconds. Anyway what’s up?”

Seungri stares at him for a few more seconds before moving on. Jiyong thanks everything that this Seunghyun is as easily distractible as his own.

“Oh no, just that the other hyungs are waiting in the recording room for you.”

Jiyong nods his head with ease, gathering his minimal acting skills. Meanwhile, his head is reeling. Recording room? Is he a musician? An actor? A TV anchor? There are so many options and it’s the nth time today that Jiyong inwardly curses the old man.

“Okay yep sure, are you coming too?” Jiyong asks Seungri who is checking his phone.

“You can go first, I’ll meet you there hyung.”

Jiyong takes one step forward before immediately stopping. He has no clue where to go.

After a few seconds pass, Seungri finally looks up from his phone and stares at Jiyong with an inquisitive look on his face. “You’re not going?”

“Uh…” Jiyong quickly spits out the first excuse that enters his brain. “Had an argument with one of the others. Don’t want it to be awkward if I just go alone.”

Jiyong inwardly thanks himself for his quick thinking when he notices the bemused look on Seungri’s face.

The younger switches off his phone, before placing it in his pocket. “Had another argument with TOP-hyung?”

Jiyong bites his lip when he tries to think who this ‘TOP-hyung’ could be, but before he can think about it, the blonde-haired man starts talking again.

“I mean, I know it’s none of my business but you guys… Need to fix your shit. I’m only saying this for the good of Big Bang, but yeah.”

Jiyong nods once, stepping into line with Seungri as the other makes his way down the large hallway. There are a number of people in Jiyong’s life that could be this TOP character. He hasn’t exactly been the nicest to everyone out there, and because of that, Jiyong can think of more than five people that he’s argued with recently.

However, when the two manage to make it to the destined recording room – which Jiyong immediately realises is a _music_ recording room, not anything else – the two other people present make Jiyong pause.

Not because he doesn’t know them, quite the opposite actually. But rather, that he has no quarrels with either of them.

“Jiyong! Finally.” Youngbae breathes out, rolling his eyes. “Where were you? How are we supposed to do anything without you?”

Jiyong smiles awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders. He checks out the other through his peripheral vision, his eyes instantly lingering on his best friend’s tattoos and piercings. While both Seungri and Daesung looked similar to their counterparts, albeit Seungri’s bright blonde hair, Jiyong’s best friend looked entirely different. Jiyong’s Youngbae had short black hair, nothing overly unusual.

Meanwhile, the Youngbae he was looking at was so stylish, Jiyong found it hard reconciling the fact that they were technically the same person. These alternate universes were _weird._

 _“_ I saw him sitting next to a water fountain,” Seungri laughs, like Jiyong doing as such was a weird concept. “I practically had to drag him here.”

“You feeling okay, hyung?” Daesung asks him from the side, eyeing Jiyong with the same kind eyes he was used to. Jiyong smiles back at his friend, feeling happy that there was finally someone who seemed exactly the same as the person he knew.

“Yeah, sorry, just wanted some time to myself.” Jiyong responds in turn. They all nod back at him, seemingly agreeing that space was a good option for their friend.

Seungri walks up to the other two and starts looking over some pieces on one of their large laptops. Jiyong takes this moment to look at the two and figure out which one’s this ‘TOP’ character. It’s weird because Jiyong loves his two friends and conversation between them didn’t feel awkward or stilted at all.

Jiyong ignores the little chit-chat coming from the side of the room, inwardly berating himself for getting stuck in this situation in the first place. If only he didn’t listen to Seungri, then he wouldn’t have to worry about showing that he had absolutely no clue how to work the sound equipment. Was he an artist or a music producer? The only thing Jiyong had been able to gather was that he worked in the music industry, which, if he really thought about it, was something that he wanted to do all his life. Jiyong happens a glance at his forearms and stares at the inky words that lie there. This Jiyong seemed like he enjoyed a much more entertaining life than Jiyong himself.

Jiyong is about to quietly slip out the door and somehow try to find out what his mission is until he hears Seungri complaining from the corner.

“Where the heck is TOP-hyung? He complains that I’m always late but what’s he doing now?”

Jiyong’s eyes flick back to Seungri and he pauses for a second. So this TOP character still isn’t here – which makes sense, if he thinks about it, because neither Youngbae nor Daesung had very fiery personalities.

As Jiyong is contemplating this information and thinks back to the co-workers in his own timeline, trying to figure out who this mysterious TOP person may be, the door to the studio opens and in walks someone Jiyong knows only too well.

“TOP-hyung! Finally.”

Jiyong’s eyes stare Seunghyun down, eagerly drinking in every miniscule aspect of the gorgeous man. He starts at Seunghyun’s shaggy black hair that frames his face perfectly, down to his large puppy dog eyes and kitty lip smile. The other is wearing a large coat that covers a warm jumper and an even more expensive dress shirt underneath.

Damn, this Seunghyun was fine. As fuck.

He watches the other roll his eyes at the youngest in the room, before reaching over to elegantly remove his outer coat. Jiyong’s eyes instantly zoom in on the pumped up chest, his hand discreetly moving up towards his lips to check if there was any drool leakage in the casualty that was Seunghyun’s body.

“Jiyong… Jiyong?” Youngbae’s voice manages to bring Jiyong’s thoughts back from Seunghyun and his glorious body to the room. Consequently he’s managed to accidentally contract everyone’s attention and he hopes that his baggy-ish pants conceal the half-hard boner he’s sporting.

“Yeah, sorry. Um…” Jiyong once again stares at Seunghyun through the corner of his eyes, and bites his lip when he realises that the other didn’t even spare him one small glance. His heart pangs in his chest at the thought of what that means, especially when he realises that Seungri called the other TOP only a few moments beforehand.

Jiyong takes that to mean that he and Seunghyun were fighting for some reason. The knowledge makes Jiyong’s heart ache a tiny bit in his chest, the fact that this Jiyong and this Seunghyun weren’t on the same terms as he and _his_ Seunghyun was unfortunate.

Because when Jiyong thinks back to his Seunghyun, all dimply grin and less pumped up chest, he thinks back to the last thing he remembers the other saying and smiles.

_“Jiyong, can I tell you something?”_

_Jiyong looks up from the book that maintained his interest for the past thirty minutes, glancing at his hyung. Said hyung is sitting on an arm chair with a laptop on his actual lap. His glasses are skewed and his black hair messy, but in Jiyong’s eyes, he’s perfection incarnate._

_“Sure hyung, what is it?” Jiyong responds, doggy-earring the book he’s reading. His apparent blatant disrespect for the book garners a crossed expression from his companion._

_“I love you.”_

_Seunghyun looks so positively proud of himself for telling Jiyong the words he says everyday in such a manner. Like he managed to surprise Jiyong with his confession. The little smile he’s sporting says everything about what he’s thinking and Jiyong just grins even wider, tumbling off the bed and leaning over the laptop to grant the other a small kiss on the lips._

_“I love you too.”_

Jiyong continues to stare discreetly at Seunghyun through his peripheral vision, trying to calculate the differences between this Seunghyun and his Seunghyun. The differences that Jiyong could pick from his few minutes of staring were tiny, hardly anything significant. In most aspects, the two Seunghyuns – the one he loved, and the one standing right in front of him – were exactly the same. The thought that this Jiyong and this Seunghyun weren’t close spurs something inside of him. A fire is kindled deep within, urging him to do something to fix the broken relationship between Jiyong and Seunghyun.

He has no clue why this is suddenly such a big deal when he realises that he’s going to be leaving this world in exactly 5 days, yet when Jiyong thinks about the situation even more intently, the urge to step in and help burns brighter.

“Jiyong, you gonna come help us?” Youngbae asks from the laptop. Jiyong takes a few steps closer to the device, his eyes staring blankly at the image on the screen. He has no experience with any music making software and Jiyong prays for quick thinking to help get him out of this mess.

He accidentally takes too long to answer and hears a snort coming from the back of the room.

Jiyong flicks a glance behind him to see Seunghyun resting on a desk, staring at Jiyong with an amused and somewhat unkind expression on his face.

The look unfurls a tiny bit of hurt that is lingering deep inside of him, unused to seeing Seunghyun sending him such expressions.

“What…” Jiyong asks as the analog clock in the room ticks loudly. Each tick cuts through the thick, heavy atmosphere between the two.

Seunghyun just rolls his eyes, placing one of his previously crossed arms on the desk. Jiyong’s eyes follow the movement and he notes the expensive watch on the other’s arm with interest.

“You were the one who asked us all to come here and now you’re just staring off into space, not even helping the others,” Seunghyun’s tone sounds both sarcastic and annoyed at the same time, his index finger tapping the desk with increasing speed. “We’re all busy, it’s not like we come here for fun.”

Jiyong bites the corner of his lip, the instinct to just run up to the other and give him a slap – and then a loving kiss – overwhelming. No one makes an effort to say anything and it is only then that Jiyong realises they’re all waiting for Jiyong to say something, probably equally scathing, back. He shakes his head and humbles himself, bringing his gaze back to Seunghyun’s half-confused one.

“Sorry guys,” Jiyong apologises, levelling his stare at Seunghyun. “I’m not feeling well today, I’m not sure if I’ll be of much use to you all.”

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Seungri asks. “Sick?”

“Yeah,” Jiyong nods, eager to leave the room. If he stays in there any longer, they’ll truly find out how incompetent he is with making music.

He makes his way towards the exit, smiling curtly at his friends who all share the same confused look in varying degrees. Once he leaves the room, he takes in a deep breath. He was on edge the entire time in that room, praying that he wouldn’t slip up. Waddling down the hallway, he stumbles into a bathroom and immediately walks towards the row of sinks. He splashes water on his face, staring into the mirror with hooded eyes.

How is he supposed to survive five days of this? It’s not like he can take five days off work without being deathly sick. Plus, how is he supposed to achieve whatever it is, he’s supposed to achieve? Was the old man just off his rocker? But, Jiyong did enter the green portal… and he did see the other Jiyong.

Jiyong’s resting his hands behind his neck, his elbows on both sides of the sink when he hears the footsteps of another walk in. As soon as they make it past the wall, they immediately stop, probably looking at the weird position Jiyong is in.

“You… okay?” Jiyong could recognise that voice anywhere and he inwardly takes in a deep breath, trying to control his emotions.

“Mm… yeah, hyung.” The younger responds, slowly lifting his head from its position near the sink.

“… You haven’t called me hyung in ages.” Seunghyun sounds vaguely suspicious. “You’re not dying are you?”

“What?” Jiyong’s eyebrows furrow, and he barks out a laugh. “Not that I know of.”

Seunghyun continues to stare at him, inspecting him with sharp eyes. Jiyong feels like he’s being searched, that his cover is going to be blown with just a simple glance.

“So… um…” Seunghyun says after a few moments of awkward silence. “What’s… wrong.”

The words come out of his mouth, uncomfortable and stilted, like it was such an abnormal thing to ask to his dongsaeng. The artificial conversation makes Jiyong’s heart hurt even more, the want to bury his face in the other’s chest, increasing every second.

“I just…” Jiyong tries to quickly think of an excuse before his mind supplies him with an actual reason. “Why are we so distant, hyung? What happened?”

The other looks shocked, like he never expected _that_ question. He opens his mouth, before promptly closing it.

“What’s going on?” Seunghyun’s voice sounds steely, his eyebrows furrowed in terse stiffness.

“I…” Jiyong bites his lip, trying to look at pitiful as possible.

“You know what happened Jiyong…” Seunghyun speaks quietly after a few seconds of thick silence, his voice a lot softer than it had been all day.

Jiyong looks up at that, his head still reeling. Seunghyun’s answer hardly gives him any clues as to what had occurred between the two of them.

“I just don’t understand what happened. Can you tell me?” Jiyong’s voice takes on a pleading tone as he slowly tries to nudge the information out from the other.

Seunghyun frowns, and he shakes his head. “We promised each other we wouldn’t speak of what happened again. How can you ask me to tell you?”

“Please, hyung,” Jiyong whispers, sounding sad. He drops his head downwards, staring at the tiles. “I just don’t understand what happened. Please tell me.”

Jiyong hears a sigh coming from the other.

“The public nearly found out about us being together and that caused strain on our relationship.” Seunghyun spoke with a monotonous tone. “And then you decided that _obviously_ Big Bang was more important than our relationship.”

“I..!” Whatever Jiyong is expecting to hear, it isn’t this.

So this Jiyong and Seunghyun were in a relationship before? And what is Big Bang? Why is that more important than their relationship? And what did it matter that the public found out about their relationship? He knows that Korea isn’t exactly accepting of homosexual relationships, but he and his Seunghyun had loving families that were dedicated to support them through anything. Jiyong can only assume that the families of this Jiyong and Seunghyun were equally supportive.

Firstly, before Jiyong can even attempt to try and reconcile the relationship between these two, he must research everything about this Jiyong. He had to find out what he did, who his close friends were, search everything in his house to find things about Seunghyun.

Jiyong knows he doesn’t have to do this for this universe-Jiyong, but the thought of being without Seunghyun makes him sad. If anything, he wants to help as much as he can.

Unfortunately, Jiyong takes too long to respond to Seunghyun’s comment, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Seunghyun takes this to mean that the other isn’t interested in their conversation anymore and snorts somewhat cruelly.

“Yeah, anyway. Doesn’t matter, right? As long as you get your paycheck at the end of the day, huh?” Seunghyun’s deep voice doesn’t hide the hurt that cuts through Jiyong’s hazy thoughts.

He realises too late that he’s missed a chance of trying to make up with Seunghyun and inwardly groans. Nevertheless, he still has a few days left before he leaves and decides to use some of the time to really background check everything.

“I’m sorry, Seung…” the nickname escapes him before he even has time to think about the repercussions, and quickly turns around to exit the bathroom.

 

Jiyong leaves the building in haste, smiling awkwardly at all who smile back at him. He walks onto the footpath before stopping abruptly. He has no idea where this Jiyong lives. The old man had portalled them from the apartment to the building instantly without giving Jiyong any time to note down the address. He groans before kicking the curb in frustration. A small curse escapes his lips when his foot throbs in pain. Nothing is going his way at _all._

 _“_ Um… excuse me?”

Jiyong looks up to see a young girl, probably in her teens standing in front of him with a hopeful look on her face.

“G-Dragon-ssi, may I have an autograph? I’m a big fan! I love your music so much.” The girl grins at him, looking both positively bashful and confident at the same time.

G-Dragon. Jiyong hazards a guess that G-Dragon is his stage name.

“Um, sure.” Jiyong smiles back awkwardly at her, grabbing the pen from her stretched arm.

He quickly scribbles his usual signature, and hands the notebook back to the girl. She takes a look at it before looking up at him quickly.

“Did you change your autograph, oppa?” She asks, staring at the squiggles. “It’s your actual name!”

Jiyong laughs, inwardly berating himself for not even thinking about that possibility.

“Decided to do a special one just for you.” He winks at her, exuding complete confidence.

She blushes and thanks him at least four times before scuttling off.

He finds himself alone again and quickly makes his way back inside the building before any other girls he sees eyeing him up have a chance to make their move on him. It makes him happy that he’s managed to somewhat make it in this world. He wasn’t sure exactly how big he was, but the fact that a girl on the street asked for his autograph was big enough for him.

Jiyong spots the entrance desk and quickly hops up to the lady at the counter.

“Good afternoon, G-Dragon-ssi. How may I help you?”

“Hi..” He quickly looks at her name tag, “Hye-jin. Are Youngbae, Daesung or Seungh—Seungri still here?”

“Let me just quickly call the studio,” She smiles at him. “Hold on one sec.”

He nods back at her.

“Uh, G-Dragon-ssi?” She asks a minute later.

“Are they there?”

“Oh no, they just went out to grab lunch.”

“Ah…” Jiyong sighs. Well, what’s he supposed to do now?

“Mm, but TOP-ssi is still there. Would you like me to call him down?”

Jiyong hesitates for a split second before nodding at her. “Yes, thank you.”

He takes a seat on one of the waiting chairs, bouncing his knee impatiently. Jiyong had argued with the other only half an hour ago, he can only imagine how even more awkward their conversation would be.

“Jiyong?”

“Hey hyung,” Jiyong smiles half sheepishly and half awkwardly at the other. “Can I get a ride back home?”

Seunghyun frowns at him, his thick coat folded over his right arm.

“You didn’t drive in?”

“Naw, I took the train in,” Jiyong says, quickly elaborating at Seunghyun’s shocked gaze. “Don’t feel like getting mobbed right now though.”

He assumes that tends to happen.

“… Okay, my driver is waiting outside.” He starts walking off and Jiyong quickly jumps onto his feet to follow.

“Driver?” The word escapes his lips before he can help it and he sees his hyung rolling his eyes next to him.

“Please, don’t tell me you’re going to mock me again for not having my license. It gets old, you know.”

“I… no, not at all,” Jiyong tucks away the information, looking at the elder with different eyes. His Seunghyun knew how to drive, how many differences were there?

“Here,” They both stop in front of a black sedan. “He’ll take you back home.”

Jiyong blinks and looks up at his hyung with confused eyes. “You’re not coming?”

Seunghyun opens his mouth wide before quickly shutting it. “I... you… Okay..”

Jiyong turns his head and gives him a small smile, before opening the car door and making his way in.

 

The drive to Jiyong’s apartment doesn’t take very long. However, the entire drive was filled with awkward silence. During the tense 15 minutes, Jiyong was entirely aware of everything that was going on in the small space. He was aware of his shallow breathing, his racing heartbeat and Seunghyun’s palm that laid flat between both of them. Jiyong was so confused as to why he felt so _awkward._ This was Seunghyun, his lover.

Except, it wasn’t.

His Seunghyun was warm and kind. Friendly with a joking smile.

This Seunghyun was standoffish, his attitude indicating that he didn’t want anything to do with Jiyong if he had anything to say about it.

It puzzled Jiyong because somehow they had been in a relationship, however long ago it was.

“We’re here.” Seunghyun says and Jiyong stares at the apartment complex, his stomach filling with dread.

It seems like there’s an obstacle every step of the way. How is he supposed to know which floor, let alone which room he’s in? His mind quickly flies through any possible reason to get Seunghyun’s help and stops as soon as he thinks of a viable solution.

Acting.

“Ah… ahhh.” Jiyong’s body slumps over, his breathing suddenly indicating that something was wrong.

“Jiyong?!” Seunghyun asks loudly, his voice sounding panicked.

“Ah… Seung…” the word baby nearly slips through his lips, “Please my room. Please.”

He’s still bent over his knees, his body convulsing slightly. He has no idea what type of illness had these sort of symptoms, but continues acting either way.

“Jiyong!” He feels his body being moved and lain on the back carseat. “Excuse me can you call an ambulance?”

Fuck. That’s not what Jiyong wants.

“N…no Seung. I have, medicine in my room,” Jiyong whispers out, trying to act his way through this situation. He feels silly, the fact that he needs to pretend like he’s half-dying to get into his house would be amusing if he wasn’t the one in the situation.

“Are you sure?” Seunghyun’s palm is resting against his cheek, his thumb rubbing soft circles over his chin. Jiyong feels himself calm down at the movement, moving his face further into the other’s palm.

“Please… my room.” Jiyong whispers, reaching a shaky arm out towards Seunghyun’s face.

Seunghyun responds with a brisk nod, grabbing Jiyong’s body and pulling him out of the car. He glances at Jiyong’s weak figure before resting Jiyong’s head on his arm and reaching over to grab his legs with his other arm. Jiyong nearly laughs at the thought of suddenly being carried bridal style before shutting himself up.

They make their way up the elevator, Jiyong still resting in Seunghyun’s strong embrace. During the trip, Jiyong thinks of several other ways that he could’ve gotten Seunghyun to tell him what room he’s in before sighing quietly. If only he had thought of them beforehand, then he wouldn’t have needed such an elaborate trick.

The elevator stops and Seunghyun walks down the corridor with Jiyong still nestled deep in his arms. He walks in front of a door and stops.

“Jiyong… key, your key?”

Shit. He doesn’t have that either.

Jiyong fakes being half unconscious earning a groan from Seunghyun.

What are they supposed to do now?

Seunghyun pauses for a few seconds before adjusting his grip on Jiyong, reaching one hand into his pocket. He opens his wallet and fishes out a key. Jiyong stares at the key through his half-slitted eyes, wondering what it meant especially when he watched the door unlock. Why did Seunghyun have a key to his apartment?

Once they're in the apartment, Seunghyun places him on one of the long couches, one side of his body’s limbs awkwardly slipping off the side.

“Jiyong what medicine?” Seunghyun asks softly, bending down and caressing Jiyong’s cheek again.

“Water… water please,” Jiyong quickly whispers, his eyes still shut. He hopes Seunghyun doesn’t open that broom closet of his and find Jiyong 2.0. Or would he be Jiyong 2.0? Either way.

Seunghyun quickly comes back with a glass of water and helps Jiyong sip the cool liquid.

“Thanks Seung… I just needed some water,” Jiyong smiles at the other who looks extremely concerned.

“What happened there?” Seunghyun sits on the edge of the couch, in Jiyong’s reach just in case he needs help.

“Ah… I told you. I wasn’t feeling well,” Jiyong states quickly, staring into the glass of water.

“Has it been happening a lot?” Seunghyun asks, one hand on Jiyong’s knee. He’s staring straight into Jiyong’s eyes, worry and concern emanating from his expression. “You said you have medicine?”

“Oh, um. It just happened a few times. And the medicine is water. Thank you, Seung.” Jiyong smiles at the other. “Thank you for coming and helping. You can go now, I’ll be fine.”

Instead of leaving, Seunghyun continues to sit on the couch, staring at Jiyong. He looks at him like he’s waiting for something so Jiyong stares back trying to tell the other that he’s one hundred percent okay.

Eventually Seunghyun stands up, but he continues to still stare at Jiyong with the same concerned look in his eyes. Jiyong smiles at him, feeling touched. Maybe there was hope yet.

 

As soon as Seunghyun leaves the place with a few words stating how he’d be back tomorrow to check up on him, Jiyong jumps off the couch and starts arranging things. Firstly, he’s got to find the keys to the place. After searching the apartment, he eventually finds them in the first kitchen drawer along with a mobile phone.

He gingerly picks up the object and swipes the lockscreen to the right. Jiyong has no idea what the passcode could be at all, so he hopes for the best and puts his thumb on the home button. Thankfully, this Jiyong had previously made use of the thumbprint scanner. He looks through the phone and notes a few messages from what seems to be work colleagues.

He clicks back and opens up the web browsing app and types in G-Dragon. The first thing he wants to do is find out how famous he really is. His mouth drops wide open when the page finally loads.

After a few clicks, and a few songs and music programs and variety shows, it finally dawns in Jiyong’s head just how hard operation ‘Reunite JiSeung’ would really be. They wouldn’t be able to go public like he and his Seunghyun, their whole career resting on their shoulders. Everything they would do together would be scrutinised until they would be practically forced to break up.

The thought brings him back to earlier in the day when Seunghyun said how the public nearly found out about them. He quickly types in ‘Jiyong’ and ‘Seunghyun’ into the search bar before deleting that and typing ‘G-Dragon’ and ‘TOP’. Instantly he finds thousands of links, talking about their platonic friendship and others hinting at something more romantic.

He clicks on the images and stares at the pictures he finds there, along with fanart and fan edits. He cannot believe that he’s looking at fanart of him and his boyfriend. That there were people out there in this world, shipping both of them. He smiles at a few especially cute pics, trying to screenshot them in his head.

Eventually he sees another tag that catches his interest.

_GTOP Exposed_

Jiyong quickly clicks on the fansite link, reading the page about the ‘evidence regarding GTOP’. He looks at couple bracelets and couple tattoos, some Malaysia interview, Seunghyun grabbing his face during a concert. The fan lists so many instances of non-platonic interactions between he and Seunghyun, even he was convinced.

Jiyong turns off the phone and sits on one of the stools surrounding the table. So there definitely was something that had been going on between this Jiyong and this Seunghyun in the past. From Seunghyun’s prior reactions, he could tell that the other was worried about him. Worried about him being sick. Jiyong was sure that meant something, obviously there was something to work on there.

He just had to appeal to the other.

 

Jiyong spends the rest of the night looking up Choi Seunghyun and consequently, the rest of the band, which he finds out is named Big Bang. He watches videos of rookie Seunghyun, mint Seunghyun and half-naked in a movie Seunghyun. Each video causes him to fall more in love with the other, inwardly berating himself for doing so. While they were practically exactly the same, this Seunghyun wasn’t his Seunghyun and although his plan was to help them get together, he wasn’t supposed to develop feelings.

Because of that, he instead looks up Big Bang and all the accomplishments they have achieved together. Jiyong finds himself in shock at everything he’s done as an artist, the numerous hit songs he’s written and all the love he’s received from fans.

When he finds himself at work the next day, conveniently with his wallet, phone and keys, he’s staring at the rest of the members in awe.

_Tuesday_

“Jiyong-hyung, you feeling okay? Seunghyun-hyung told me what happened,” Daesung comes up to him early in the morning with a concerned look on his face. “He seemed to be really worried about you.”

Jiyong shakes his head at the other before reaching over and giving him a one armed hug. “Not to worry Daesung, it’s just… stress.”

“Stress?”

Jiyong nods sagely, “I haven’t been sleeping much recently so I’ve been getting weird nausea. Thankfully Seung was with me but yeah.”

Daesung doesn’t say anything and Jiyong looks over to see him sporting a contemplating expression.

“Dae?”

Daesung shakes his head and smiles warmly at him. “Nothing, hyung. It’s just, you and Seunghyun-hyung haven’t been on friendly terms for… awhile. It’s nice to see you guys make up.”

Jiyong opens his mouth to tell him that they weren’t exactly made up _as of yet,_ but shuts it instead. He was trying to get it to happen, why not let everyone believe it earlier.

“You… feeling okay?” Jiyong turns from Daesung to see Seunghyun standing behind him.

He half hears Daesung excusing himself from behind him but somewhat ignores it. Seunghyun has this odd way of talking to him, the gaps between his words long and disjointed – probably a result from all of their previous quarrelling.

“Yeah, much better thanks to you,” Jiyong gives him a small smile which surprisingly causes the other to blush and look away.

The action was so oddly cute, Jiyong could not help the big grin that overcomes his face.

“How are you, Seunghyun?” Jiyong asks, leaning his head to the side. “I miss you.”

The wary look Jiyong expects to see is only half there, fondness slipping through. Jiyong’s heart races at the other’s expression, realising that he’s actually making a difference.

They chat for awhile. Mere conversation turns into chatter into gossip into Seunghyun joking and Jiyong just grins. Turns out this Seunghyun wasn’t much different to his own one.

“Oi Jiyong, are you going to come help us?” Youngbae asks, irritated.

Jiyong has noticed the song that’s been playing on loop in the background, but he’s hardly been able to concentrate with Seunghyun by his side. When he looks up towards Seunghyun, the other is staring back at him with pure affection written on his face. Jiyong reaches a hand to gently brush over the other’s knuckles and Seunghyun’s suddenly saying something about, ‘ _Jiyong not feeling too good_.’

 

The next thing Jiyong knows is that he’s back in his apartment’s bedroom, half naked with Seunghyun sucking a large hickey just underneath his collarbone.

He gasps out loud, pure want and need escaping him in waves. He grips Seunghyun’s strong shoulders who gently eases him back on the bed, spreading his legs in one quick movement.

“Seung, fuck me baby. Fuck me.” Jiyong manages to moan out, ripping the other’s clothes off his body.

Seunghyun responds ecstatically in return, placing soft kisses down his side. He rubs Jiyong’s cock through the fabric, nipping his torso when Jiyong’s lets out a loud gasp.

They fumble with both lube and a condom and before Jiyong knows it, Seunghyun is pushing deep inside of him with a long, slow thrust.

The action causes him to hiss a little, his body is this universe's Jiyong's body after all, but eventually the pain subsides and he gives Seunghyun orders to fuck him in earnest because he can take it.

He really can take it.

“Jiyong, oh god, you feel so good. You always feel so good,” Seunghyun mumbles into his neck, breathing into the sweat slick skin.

“Seunghyun, faster baby. Faster,” Jiyong spreads his legs wider, giving Seunghyun the space to do as he pleases.

After several thrusts and two position changes later, Jiyong cums with a loud moan clamping down on Seunghyun’s cock. The older thrusts in a few more times before he too cums, his body draping over Jiyong’s lithe form.

He eventually removes himself from Jiyong’s body, picking up the used condom and disposing of it easily. Meanwhile, Jiyong lies on the bed, his head in the clouds.

Now that the horniness has cleared, he isn’t sure whether fucking Seunghyun immediately was the right decision.

And when his eyes droop and open again a few hours later, the other side of the bed empty and cold, he’s definitely sure it wasn’t.

 

_Wednesday_

When Jiyong goes into work the next day, his mind clock counting down that he only has less than 3 days left, he panics when Daesung tells him Seunghyun called in sick.

He knows that he’s here to save the world and that he probably has something more important to do than just seduce Seunghyun, but that’s all he can think about.

Why is Seunghyun avoiding him? Firstly, why did he leave straight after their time together and secondly, why didn’t he turn up at work.

He spends half the day worrying about Seunghyun, the other half sitting behind Youngbae who works on some tracks. And yet while he sits behind Youngbae, the only thing on his mind is Seunghyun.

He needs to get a hold of the other. He has so little time to fix everything and make everything better. He needs to know why Seunghyun left without a word.

Jiyong curses the little restraint he has, the fact that he was so easy to jump into bed with the other, embarrassing. He’s sure that if he had just a little more control over his hormones, there would have been progress.

When he fumbles through his pocket and sees the timer the old man gave him flash, he sighs and counts the time in his head.

Three days left.

 

_Thursday_

Seunghyun doesn’t show up to work the next day either and Jiyong is angry enough to force Seungri to drive him to their hyung’s house.

Seungri’s quiet on the way there but Jiyong can see the barely hidden curiosity on the other’s face the entire trip.

“Just spit it out, Seungri.”

The blonde-haired man looks shocked to have been caught, like he thought he was hiding his true feelings under a complete mask.

“Oh no… I was just wondering what was going on between you two.”

Jiyong sighs, resting his elbow on the window of the car.

“Nothing that’s going to plan…”

Seungri looks at him at the comment. Not just a plain look, but he instead really looks at him. A deep, soul-searching look that makes Jiyong wince.

He asks the question Jiyong’s been waiting for since he’s gotten into this car.

“Are you two getting back together?”

Jiyong shrugs.

“Fingers crossed, Seungri. Fingers crossed.”

 

When Jiyong presses the buzzer, he half expects to be ignored. When the big gate opens, he’s actually surprised and he walks towards the front door with a grin on his face. The grin drops as soon as he remembers what’s actually happened in the past few days and he bites his lip in awkwardness.

Seunghyun opens the door, moving away to let him enter in without a word. The awkward atmosphere compounds once he actually enters the house, words on the tip of his tongue not daring to be spoken.

Jiyong instead observes the décor, his eyes drifting over the expensive art that littered the walls. He smiles in fondness when he thinks back to his Seunghyun and how jealous he would be to see this place. As soon as he thinks back to his Seunghyun, he frowns.

Did he… cheat on him? He hasn’t had time to process what he did with this Seunghyun, but since they were technically the same person it was alright, wasn’t it?

“Do… you want something to drink?”

Jiyong inwardly sighs when he realises that Seunghyun’s reverted back to his weird, stilted way of talking. Instead of replying, he walks straight up to the other and stares directly into his eyes. Seunghyun tries to avert his gaze but as soon as he tries, Jiyong reaches out and grabs his arm.

“Hey. What happened the other day? Why aren’t you coming to work?”

“Jiyong…” Seunghyun tries to move his arm away but Jiyong clings onto it with brute strength.

“No Seunghyun. Why did you run? I thought… we were making progress.”

Seunghyun snorts at that comment, finally managing to pull his arm away. He moves to sit on one of the stools in his kitchen area, running a hand through his hair.

It is only then that Jiyong really looks at the other. He looks tired, dark circles evident underneath his eyes. His hair is messy, uncombed and he’s wearing plain black and white pyjamas. Overall, he doesn’t look like his usual spiffy self which already sends warning signs in Jiyong’s brain.

“Seunghyun…?” Jiyong asks slowly, walking towards him. He stops around a metre away, giving the other space.

Jiyong hears him sigh loudly before bringing his head up to stare at Seunghyun with pained eyes.

“Jiyong… we have hardly talked. This was the first actual conversation we had in months and then we just go and jump in bed with each other.” Seunghyun sounds frustrated as he continues to run his hand through his hair. “Is that all we are to each other? A convenient fuck? If one of us is feeling lonely, just chat up the other and that’s all there is to it?”

Sadness compounds in Jiyong’s chest, cursing his terrible restraint once again.

“I don’t want to be your convenient fuck. I don’t… I don’t want that!” Seunghyun growls, the pain in his eyes increasing by the second. “I don’t want to feel so worthless.”

“Seunghyun…” Jiyong walks up to the other at the last comment, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders and resting his head down.

“Don’t say that.” Jiyong says strongly even though he feels equally as terrible. “Don’t you ever say that.”

Jiyong lifts his head up and places his hand on the other’s cheek.

“You’re so precious to me, I don’t want you to ever feel as though you’re worthless.”

Seunghyun stares back at him, his eyes glistening under the kitchen light. He looks so frail and it makes Jiyong’s chest hurt.

“Then what was it that we did, Jiyong? How can we go from such a wonderful experience to being so cold with each other the next day?”

Jiyong had no answer due to never actually experiencing such plight, but whispers anyway. “I don’t know Seung. I don’t know.”

Seunghyun’s quiet for a few moments. “You’ve never called me that before.”

Jiyong lifts his head up again to look at the other. “What?”

“Seung. You’ve never called me that before.”

“Oh,” Jiyong laughs awkwardly. He pats the other’s cheek. “Well, you’re my Seung.”

Seunghyun smiles at that, but the smile fades away a few seconds later.

“So, what now Ji?”

Jiyong pauses for a few seconds before smiling at the other. “It’s time for me to love you.”

Seunghyun looks shocked at the comment. “Love?”

Oops, Jiyong thinks. Maybe it wasn’t the best to suddenly proclaim it out of nowhere. He rolls his eyes and decides to go with it. After all, it was the truth.

“I love you Seunghyun. I never stopped loving you.”

It was weird how easy it was to step into the shoes of this Jiyong, to take the lead and pretend. Perhaps it was the fact that he wasn’t acting, that this Seunghyun was still Seunghyun and despite being in a different dimension they were one and the same. They looked the same with only the most minimal of differences. They acted the same, the only difference was that this Seunghyun had the money to flaunt and buy whatever _his_ Seunghyun had always thought was a distant dream.

Seunghyun’s eyes light up and he immediately pushes forward to give Jiyong a kiss. It takes every bit of restraint in Jiyong to lean back and evade the kiss, his want to reciprocate, overpowering.

“Jiyong?” Seunghyun asks, confused.

Jiyong just smiles at him, patting the other on his nose. “We’re going slow, okay?”

Seunghyun looks even happier at that, and grants Jiyong one of the beautiful Seunghyun grins he’s only too used to.

 

The rest of the evening passes by relatively uneventful, but in Jiyong’s eyes it couldn’t have be more perfect. They were developing their relationship once again.

The night includes a cute home cooked dinner that consists of too much kimchi and too little rice, but Jiyong laughs through Seunghyun’s hurried apologies with a smile on his face.

They watch one of Seunghyun’s movies much to the actor’s dismay, but Jiyong cheers at every scene especially during the love scene which causes a red-faced Choi Seunghyun to leave the room. Jiyong only cheers harder at that, wolf-whistling at the sight of the bare-chested actor on the screen.

They both drink a little too much wine and suddenly Jiyong’s as red faced as his partner, and his hands somehow make their way to the front of Seunghyun’s pants. And yet, it’s only when Seunghyun reaches over to remove them does Jiyong remember his prior agreement.

“I should go,” Jiyong says softly, moving his hands behind him to stop himself from acting out of his own volition.

“Are you sure, you can always borrow a room here?” Seunghyun offers, but Jiyong knows that the offer isn’t entirely genuine. Seunghyun seems relieved that he’s leaving and Jiyong will give him all the space he can to adapt to their new situation.

“Naw, that’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay hyung?” Jiyong smiles at his hyung who gives him a small smile back.

Seunghyun nods at him, before leaning forward to plant a small, heart stopping kiss on Jiyong’s lips.

“Good night.”

 

Jiyong spends the rest of the cab back thinking over the night, a small smile on his face. He’s managed to do what he planned to do. Get together with Seunghyun. Except, now when he really thinks about it. How is that going to be maintained when he gets transported back to his own dimension? This Jiyong obviously isn’t going to have any memories of their time together. How is that supposed to work out?

The thought lingers with him when he exits the cab and makes his way to his apartment. Once he enters the small building, he quickly hurries towards a previously unassuming closet and opens it. The Jiyong from this dimension is still resting there, his head crooked to the side, placed neatly in one of the shelves. He gently takes the other’s head out, not daring to stare at the other’s features. Grabbing the other under his armpits, he attempts to drag him along the ground.

Jiyong dragging Jiyong. What a sight.

Eventually he manages to get him onto the carpet and quickly slides a pillow under his head.

What is he supposed to do now? How is he supposed to transfer his memories into the other?

He takes out the timer from his back pocket and stares at the numbers. Is there some kind of alien technology that would allow him to transfer memories? The numbers continue to flash at him causing Jiyong to sigh. He was supposed to apparently ‘save the world’, why would the device have any memory-transferring abilities.

Jiyong sits on the floor, resting his head on the couch. He absentmindedly watches the other Jiyong’s comatose body and sighs once more.

Job well done saving the world. Job well done getting Jiyong with Seunghyun.

When he leaves, Seunghyun’s going to be so confused when this Jiyong comes into work and acts like a brat again. Technically, he’s actually made everything worse because now Seunghyun is expecting _loving Jiyong._

“Gah!” Jiyong groans, banging a fist on the floor. His face scrunches up when his palm begins to hurt. Injuring himself doesn’t help anything.

Is he supposed to just, what, break up with Seunghyun now? To save him the heartbreak in two days? But then Seunghyun would assume that Jiyong was just playing him the entire time. And that would not only make him probably hate Jiyong, but also have an effect on his already frail ego.

Why did Jiyong have to try and intervene? Why didn’t he just save the world?

Why was the old man such a dick?

 

_Friday_

Seunghyun’s smiling at him when he arrives at work the next day and Jiyong feels like he’s going to throw up.

He’s being so nice to Jiyong. When Jiyong suggested to add something to a song they were working on, Seunghyun was the only to not laugh at him and actually consider his suggestion. He shot Jiyong so many small smiles behind the others’ backs and made effort to gently hold his palm for a few seconds.

The whole thing makes Jiyong feel terrible because the only options are, make Seunghyun sad now or, make Seunghyun sad later.

It takes Jiyong a few hours to realise that Youngbae’s been shooting him looks the whole day. When they adjourn for a break, the smaller comes up to him and drags him out of the room with force.

“What’s going on Jiyong?” He asks simply, staring at him with waiting eyes.

“W-what do you mean?” Jiyong mumbles the words, trying to avert his eyes from Youngbae’s soul-searching gaze. He feels as though Youngbae’s going to realise what a fake imposter he is.

“Well…” Youngbae starts slowly, “You’re not making music which is fine. Helps the rest of us learn. But more importantly, I thought you were making progress with hyung, but whenever he does his cute little stuff you look like you’re constipated.”

Jiyong snorts, shaking his head. If only it was _just_ constipation.

“Don’t you want to make up with him? I thought you seemed eager the other day?” Youngbae questions.

“I wish it was that easy. There’s just some problems, Bae. I don’t know what to do,” Jiyong confesses, sighing. The entire situation is tense and Jiyong wishes he could just tell his best friend everything.

Youngbae reaches a hand over and rests it on Jiyong’s shoulder. He gives an encouraging smile.

“What is it, Ji? You can always tell me. I’m here for you.”

Jiyong smiles at him, before lowering his head. He’s happy that this Jiyong has such a great best friend.

“I’ve just been stressed out recently. I don’t want to disappoint Seunghyun,” Jiyong says slowly. What he’s saying isn’t untrue and he’s glad he’s managed to get Youngbae off his back.

“Hey,” Youngbae nods his head at him, trying to catch eye contact once again, “We all get stressed and we’re all here for our Kwon-leader. Seunghyun especially. You don’t ever have to worry about disappointing him of all people.”

Jiyong smiles at him, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Thanks Bae.”

When the other leaves to go get something to eat, Jiyong crumples against the wall. His head is swimming, and he really needs to get something to eat as well. In light of morning stress, he didn’t grab any breakfast and now he’s paying the price.

“Hey Ji, what that all about?” Seunghyun pops up next to him, a small sunny smile on his face.

Each smile continues to drive daggers into Jiyong’s heart, his guilt compounding at an exponential rate.

“Oh, nothing much hyung,” Jiyong gives the other a small smile, trying to hide his overwhelming sense of guilt.

Seunghyun doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, causing Jiyong to look up. The elder stares back at Jiyong with a worrying look on his face.

“Hey, is everything okay Jiyong?”

Jiyong nods instantly like a robot with a pre-programmed answer.

“Of course, hyung,” he makes his smile bigger this time, trying to convince the other that nothing’s wrong.

Unfortunately, the other seems to know him better than he thought.

Seunghyun shuffles closer and holds bicep in his palm softly, “Tell me what’s wrong, Ji.”

Jiyong bites his lip, averting his eyes from Seunghyun’s intense gaze. The elder rubs small circles on his bicep, trying to calm him down and get him to open up. The effort that Seunghyun is making to help Jiyong sends another wave of guilt down his spine.

“I’m just worried about how this relationship is going to work,” that was the truth, “I don’t want to be forced to hide you as my lover.”

Jiyong wishes he could have told him exactly what was going on in his mind, without being called a crazy liar.

“It won’t be like this forever, Jiyong. One day we’ll be able to tell the world,” Seunghyun gives him a small, reassuring smile. “As for now. I don’t know about you… but I would do anything to be with you.”

Jiyong knows the words are supposed to make him feel better, but all he feels is guilt and intense nausea. He pushes Seunghyun away, running quickly down the hallway and into the bathroom. He covers his mouth with his hand, throwing open the first toilet seat he sees and emptying the nothing that was in his stomach.

The acrid bile leaves a long-lasting burn through his oesophagus. He rests his head against the toilet stall wall, wiping his mouth with a tissue and throwing it in the toilet. The burn continues to ease through his chest and he inwardly welcomes the pain. He deserves it for everything he’s done to Seunghyun.

“Jiyong!” Seunghyun rushes in and bends down to Jiyong’s crumpled figure. “Ji baby, are you okay?”

Jiyong pushes the other’s hand away, struggling to stand up. The elder gracefully lends a hand which Jiyong hesitantly takes. He quickly flushes the toilet and moves towards the sink where he washes out his mouth. He takes one look in the mirror and sighs. He looks terrible – pale, ashen, half-dead.

“You still sick, baby?” Seunghyun asks lovingly, his face worried. “Want me to get you some water? Or some juice? You need electrolytes.”

Jiyong closes his eyes and physically forces away his guilt before looking up and giving his partner a grateful smile. “Thank you, Seung.”

Once Seunghyun leaves the room, Jiyong falls to the floor once more.

Hurt Seunghyun or hurt Seunghyun. Which should he choose?

 

Seunghyun takes him home once again, helping Jiyong to his apartment. Once they reach the door, Jiyong has already made his decision.

“Seunghyun, we need to talk.”

The elder frowns. “Is something wrong?”

Jiyong nods once, opening the door and letting himself in. He waits until Seunghyun also makes his way inside before closing the door.

“I’m sorry but, I don’t think I can do this relationship thing.”

He had enough time to think things over, realising that it was better to end things now with an actual reason, than force him to experience bratty Jiyong out of nowhere.

Seunghyun opens his mouth, his face looking desperate.

“Is this the whole Big Bang thing? Are you worried about people finding out? Because we can be extra careful.”

Jiyong tries to ignore the pain and shakes his head. “I just don’t think what we have is worth it, compared to what we have to lose.”

He can barely look at the other, imagining the look of hurt on his face. Jiyong thinks about what a shitty person he is, getting back with the other only to break him once more.

“Are you serious?” Seunghyun’s voice is low. “Do you really think that?”

Jiyong can’t swallow the lump in his throat down, his breathing erratic.

 _No_ , Jiyong wants to yell, _No, I don’t think that at all_.

“I…”

“Jiyong, how could you play with my feelings?” Seunghyun sounds so hurt right now, like a little child and Jiyong wants to cuddle him.

“No… I…”

“I thought we had something special, but obviously I overestimated your feelings. Like always. I should’ve known from last time. Why would I think your feelings had changed?”

Seunghyun’s storming through his apartment now, his tone angry. Jiyong’s glad he’s angry, he would rather Seunghyun angry than hurt. Anything but that. Yet, he knows Seunghyun’s hurt. He wouldn’t be angry if he wasn’t.

He lets him stamp around the kitchen area, opening drawers and cabinets to let out his anger. He’s seen this a few times before and once again, Jiyong is struck by how similar this Seunghyun is to his own Seunghyun. The times when his Seunghyun had been angry to a fault had resulted in the other continuously opening and closing a kitchen drawer. Jiyong asked him why he did that.

“ _It’s cathartic. Plus, I like hearing the stuff rattle, helps me calm down_.”

Seunghyun’s still ranting about how he _should have known_ , while walking around the apartment opening the fridge, opening the toilet door, _opening the closet_ —

“Fuck!”

Jiyong jumps and quickly tries to close the door before the other sees what’s in it. But before he can do anything, the other Jiyong falls to the ground, his body slumping awkwardly.

“Holy shit. What the fuck!” Seunghyun yells, and jumps away from the body. He’s staring at the body with a horrified look on his face.

“What the fuck, what the fuck.” Seunghyun’s yelling constantly. He takes a look from the Jiyong on the floor, to the Jiyong standing in front of him.

“Seunghyun…” Jiyong says slowly, trying to calm him down. He knows how weird this must look. There’s a Jiyong on the ground and there’s a Jiyong right in front of him. Even if he somehow revealed he had a twin brother, how would he explain why that twin was stuffed in a broom closet?

“W…wh… who is that Jiyong?” Seunghyun says erratically, his breathing loud in the quiet room. “W-what is going on.”

The urge to say that it was his twin brother was desperately squashed by the fact that he realised this was his way out. He could actually explain everything to Seunghyun without sounding like a crazy lunatic. The other Jiyong’s body was his gateway explanation.

“Okay Seunghyun, I need to be truthful with you here. Will you listen to me without judgement?” Jiyong lengthens the words out so that Seunghyun can truly understand.

The elder is just cowering in the corner, looking both shocked and terrified. He nods once, his eyes still solely on the comatose body.

“Okay…” Jiyong continues standing, not sure whether the other would appreciate him walking closer. “I’m Jiyong and he on the floor is also Jiyong.”

Seunghyun quickly glances at him and at the Jiyong on the floor, and Jiyong assumes he’s checking to make sure they look exactly the same.

“I’m sure you’re wondering how that’s possible. I actually don’t know myself. Some random guy appeared to me a few days ago and had this portal gun—I know that sounds absolutely crazy but it’s true. He had a gun and he pushed me through it and suddenly I’m apparently in another dimension.”

Seunghyun is staring at him now like he’s crazy, but then he quickly looks back at the Jiyong on the floor and frowns.

“What do you mean another dimension? So you’re not the Jiyong I’ve always known?” Seunghyun asks, his voice firm despite how shaky his body is.

Jiyong nods once, affirming the other’s suspicions, equally surprised at how well the other is taking the information so far. “Yeah, I’m from another dimension. That Jiyong on the floor is the one you know. Don’t worry, he’s fine. Apparently he’ll wake up once I leave.”

“Why are you here?” Seunghyun asks before muttering under his breath. “Why am I believing you…”

Jiyong shrugs and sighs. “I don’t know myself. The old man told me I had to save the world but he didn’t give me any clues or anything. Fuck him honestly.”

“S…so how long are you staying here? Is that why you were nice—but why did you… what?” Seunghyun sounds so confused, so small. Jiyong wants to cuddle him.

“Tomorrow morning…” It only just dawns on him how little time he has left before he’s leaving and he’s shocked. It feels as though he hasn’t been here for very long at all. He takes out the device from his back pocket and shows Seunghyun the glowing numbers. “The old man told me that he’ll come back when this timer runs out.”

Jiyong takes a few steps forward before sitting on the couch, his eyes on the other Jiyong’s body. “As for what I did… I had no idea how to save the world, but what I ended up wanting to save… was our relationship.”

Seunghyun looks bewildered. He’s calmed down slightly, seemingly somewhat believing Jiyong and his explanation.

“What?”

Jiyong lets out a laugh, repentant. “I’m sorry Seunghyun for everything I’ve caused you, but back in my dimension… we love each other. We love each other so much. I just wanted you and this Jiyong to have the same relationship.”

Seunghyun’s eyebrows furrow, his expression both hurt and confused. “But then… but why did you say what you said just before?”

Jiyong sighs, “Because I was stupid and forgot that this Jiyong wouldn’t have my memories. And then I thought it would be best to break up with you now than to just let the other Jiyong hurt you later and not give you any explanation.”

Seunghyun is quiet, his eyes still stuck on the other Jiyong’s figure like its existence gives weight to whatever Jiyong is saying.

Jiyong gives him time to adjust to the knowledge. Eventually Seunghyun speaks up.

“So… you still love me?” He sounds so small and Jiyong’s heart _breaks_.

“I love you with all my heart. And I’m sure that this Jiyong does too.”

Actually, he isn’t sure but that seems to be what Seunghyun needs to hear at the moment and he smiles when Seunghyun’s face lights up.

“I know you guys are arguing but when I leave, you just need to talk it out with this Jiyong. If he’s anything like me, he has a lot of pride. You need to get him out of his shell, because what we have together... It’s worth it, Seung. It’s worth everything.”

“Yeah, I know it is,” Seunghyun finally lets out a small smile.

It takes a few minutes of silence but eventually Seunghyun calms down. His posture relaxes and he lets out a loud sigh. He moves to sit down on the couch near Jiyong, his eyes still on the figure on the floor.

“Wait a second…” Seunghyun speaks up, his eyes flicking over to Jiyong. “We had sex.”

Jiyong’s blushes against his own will.

“Yeah, we did.”

“It was good sex.” Seunghyun says, a lecherous grin on his face.

Jiyong bites his lip, his face heating up at the memory. Seunghyun’s body, his muscles, his arms.

“Yeah… yeah, it really was.”

“No round two?” Seunghyun pouts slightly, batting his eyes at Jiyong.

Jiyong laughs and moves over to push him in the shoulder and direct his attention towards the floor. “Jeez, shouldn’t you wait for your beloved.”

“But you are my beloved.” Seunghyun says it like it’s so simple. Like there isn’t going to be weird inter-dimensional jealousy going on.

“I guess I am… but my Seunghyun would be really jealous.”

Seunghyun perks up at the information. “Tell me about him. Is he much different to me?”

Jiyong laughs, rubbing his fingers together. He gets embarrassed when he talks about his Seunghyun, usually because people make fun of how lovestruck he is.

“Um… well…” Jiyong begins, not knowing where to start. “You guys have very similar personalities. Both cute and childish.”

Seunghyun looks indignant at the word, and Jiyong giggles at him.

“But you have bigger muscles… Definitely need to recommend hitting up a gym to him.”

The other looks so proud that he has bigger muscles than his inter-dimensional counterpart.

“Overall, you’re both sweet and yeah… I love you Seunghyun.”

Because in reality, they’re both his Seunghyun. They were practically one and the same. A few physical and material differences were nothing compared to the essence that comprised Choi Seunghyun.

 

_Saturday_

They spend the rest of the night cuddling together and watching more movies. It passes by all too quickly and when Jiyong wakes up early in the morning still stuck in Seunghyun’s embrace he feels a bit of sadness. This Seunghyun will have to convince the other Jiyong that a relationship together is worth it. Jiyong can only pray that his counterpart is easily convinced.

When Jiyong moves to escape Seunghyun’s big bear cuddles, he accidentally rouses the other awake. Seunghyun yawns, moving his arms over his head to truly stretch out his sore muscles.

“Mm… what’s the time?” The elder mumbles out, his voice still sleep-addled.

“Seunghyun…” Jiyong says softly, quickly checking the timer device. “I’ll have to leave soon.”

The other blinks his eyes at that, trying to focus on Jiyong. He looks sad and Jiyong leans over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m sorry… I hope he,” Jiyong nods over to the other Jiyong who they placed in an armchair the night before, “will love you like I love you, soon.”

Seunghyun smiles softly, a little bit sadly at him.

“I hope so too.”

The elder reaches over to cup his face in his palm, gently stroking Jiyong’s soft cheek. Jiyong’s eyes close at the motion, the feel of Seunghyun’s hands on his face both wonderful and soothing.

“Can I ask for one thing before you leave, Jiyong?”

“Anything.”

“May I have one last kiss?”

Jiyong smiles at him and leans closer to connect their lips together. They brush softly, once, twice, before Jiyong moves closer and gives him what he’s really asking for. The kiss deepens automatically, and Jiyong’s heart feels like it’s going to burst. Seunghyun kisses him like this is the last time he’ll ever see him and Jiyong grabs onto the other’s strong arms before burying his hands into the other’s hair. They only pause for the tiniest of breaths, trying to remain attached to each other as much as possible. This is their last kiss, it better be the best kiss in the world.

“Whoa…” A voice interrupts their kiss, and Jiyong’s heart drops when he realises who it is. “Guess everything went to plan.”

Seunghyun moves away, his eyes blinking when he sees the old man in the centre of the room.

“What—who—”

“This is the weird old guy, Seung,” Jiyong says softly, not even paying any attention to the old man. He places one last soft kiss on the other’s lips before gently easing his body away. He finally looks at the old man. “You ready to go?”

The man looks amused, “Sure.”

Jiyong casts a lingering gaze on Seunghyun, smiling at him. The other still continues to look sad but he manages to give Jiyong a small smile back.

“Good luck,” Jiyong wishes.

“Thanks,” Seunghyun says, “Thank you for helping me and reminding me of what’s important.”

When Jiyong nods, the old man presses his remote and the swirly green portal reopens. Jiyong gives the other one last smile before walking through the portal.

 

“So you did it. Knew you could do it, kid.” The old man says to him once they appear back in the other world. He hands over a phial containing the same orange coloured liquid that Jiyong took only a few days before.

Jiyong quickly ingests the liquid, grimacing at the taste. He glances at his now clear arms before furrowing his eyebrows. “What do you mean? I totally forgot that I was even meant to save the world.”

The old man looks at him like he’s stupid.

“You did it. You got the Seunghyun and the Jiyong together. That’s all you had to do.”

Jiyong’s mouth drops open in surprise and he stares at the old man with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“What?!” He spits out, his head shaking. “What are you even talking about? Are you saying that I was worried about not saving the world for nothing?”

The old man rolls his eyes.

“Please, like you were even worried. I know you weren’t worried at all. All you would be worried about is your relationship with the Choi boy. I know you Kwon Jiyong.”

Jiyong’s mouth is still opened.

“B-but. But. What. How is getting us together even related to saving the world _at all_?”

The old man sighs, “There are some things that are just meant to be, Jiyong. And if they don’t happen or are going off course, then they need to be fixed.”

“Are you saying that Seunghyun and I are destined to be together?” Jiyong can hardly believe what he’s hearing.

The old man just raises his eyebrows at him and smiles curtly.

“Well, catch you in another dimension.”

He presses the button on his controller and another portal appears.

“Wait! Aren’t you going to explain—” but before Jiyong can get his attention, the man gives a quick salute and jumps into the portal.

Jiyong raises a hand and touches his hot forehead. Jesus.

 

He eventually makes his way back to his house, a smile blooming on his face as soon as he sees the familiar cracked paint. While it wasn’t exactly as flashy as his other self’s place, it was his and it was home.

Jiyong walks inside the house and he bites his lip when he smells food coming from the kitchen. He quickly tiptoes in and sees Seunghyun in front of the stove, humming a song under his breath.

An even larger smile makes its way onto his face at the sight. The old man said that he and Seunghyun were _destined_ to be together.

Seunghyun turns around from the stove and jumps a little when he sees Jiyong standing by the kitchen table. He smiles at Jiyong and leans over the table to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“How was the work conference, babe?” He moves back to the stove to quickly check on what he’s cooking.

“Work conference?” Jiyong says slowly, his eyes catching the date on their calendar and realising that it was also Saturday here.

“Yeah, some guy from your work called and said that you were taken away last minute.” Seunghyun says conversationally, looking over his shoulder. “I missed you.”

Jiyong smiles at him, glad to be back home. He walks up to his boyfriend and gives him a hug, a hug to the man he was _destined_ to be with. “I missed you too.”

 

“By the way, Seung… Have you ever thought of going to the gym?”

 

~the end~


End file.
